1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder and, in particular, to a tape recorder which uses a cassette having a cover for protection of tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tape recorder of the above-mentioned type includes a video tape recorder (VTR), a digital audio tape recorder (DAT) and the like. For example, an 8 mm VTR has a mechanism in which tape loading, braking of a reel carry member, forced contact of a pinch roller and the like are performed by a mode switching mechanism using a single small-size motor.
The above-mentioned mode switching mechanism in general uses a DC motor or a small-sized stepping motor which is combined with a reduction mechanism. That is, in the mode switching mechanism, the above-mentioned tape loading and other mode switching operations are carried out by rotating or moving a cam or the like.
However, from the viewpoint of reduction of the size of the recording equipment, the space that is taken up by the above-mentioned mode switching mechanism is too large and, if a smaller motor or the like is used for reduction of the size of the mechanism, then the operating speed thereof is inevitably slowed down to a great extent and the mode switching operation requires much more time, making the equipment hard to operate.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 9, in a tape cassette 1 which is employed in an 8 mm VTR or the like, there is provided rotatable cover 1B in the front surface of the cassette for tape protection. When it is opened, the cover 1B is moved greatly upward beyond the upper surface of a main body 1A of the cassette 1. For this reason, a cassette holder 2, which is used to stores therein the tape cassette 1 and also load the tape cassette 1 onto a shaft of rotation of a reel located on the side of a main body of a recording apparatus, is constructed such that is has a maximum height H1 greater than the maximum height H2 of the tape cassette 1 when the cover 1B is opened.
In the above-mentioned cassette holder 2, there is present a space (dead space) 3 which is not necessary for the cover 1B to be opened or closed on the upper surface of the tape cassette 1 to be stored in the holder 2. Only a keep spring 4 is located in the dead space. That is, the dead space 3 is not used effectively. Also, in VTR which is set forth in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 61-187042, since the above-mentioned dead space is removed from the cassette holder, the holder has an appearance which has a projected or convexed shape but, however, in view of size, strength and the like, such shape is not desirable.